


Kurt and Sebastian's Crazy and Slightly Sexy Adventures in Oneshots and Drabbles

by Ploopyegg



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploopyegg/pseuds/Ploopyegg
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian go on crazy and maybe slightly sexy adventures through one-shots and drabbles.





	1. Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I decided to do to try to get better at writing! Give me any topic you want to see with Kurt and Seb and I will try my best at completing a prompt at least 1000 words. Just remember I am still new to this<3

Sebastian was at home on a nice summer evening working in their garden while his husband Kurt was on a business trip for vouge when he heard a whine. Sebastian got up and rubbed the dirt on his pants and got up to walk around the garden to see if he could find what could be making that noise, it made him want to pull out his teeth because it was annoying him so bad. He went behind a bush and that's when he saw a small golden retriever puppy curled into itself in a pile of dirt. Sebastian crouched down and picked up the small puppy and whispered: "You are just the cutest." He then got up and went into the house with the pup in his hands, he then plugged up the sink and bathed the small thing carefully falling more and more love with it as time went on not noticing Kurt standing at the back door with his eyebrow twitching. Kurt quietly walked up to Sebastian and with a cold voice said: "Hey babe, what's that you have there?" It caused Sebastian to jump and splash water on himself. "Damn it, babe! Why are you home?!" he exclaimed as he wrapped the pup into a nice fluffy towel that did not belong to Kurt. 

"The meeting was finished earlier than I expected, but I want to know is why that MUTT is in our house!" Kurt Snapped.

"It isn't a mutt it is a golden retriever, and it looks like he was born and left by its mom we can't just dump it somewhere it needs to be taken care of by us," Seb said quietly to Kurt. Kurt took a closer look at the small animal and smiled.

"Fine, but we need to find out the gender so we can name it appropriately." Sebastian beamed and carefully flipped the pup over and looked. "It's a girl!" Sebastian laughed.

"let's name her Barbara!" Kurt said clapping his hands and jumping. Sebastian just smirked at his husband and said "Fine, but since you named her you have to walk her for the week too."

Kurt just glared at Sebastian as he left the house in his dirty clothes to go to the pet store to buy supplies for their new addition to their family.


	2. Cartoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a secret obsession and he is embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend Finn was never a bully to Kurt and Carole and Burt have been married since before season one. This takes place in season 3 but Karofsky doesn't bully Kurt just everyone else does.

It all started when Kurt was in high school when he was bullied he didn't really have an escape except for glee club, but sometimes that makes the bullying worse. When he got home from school most days he would go to his room and sleep. Finn noticed Kurt acting different and was worried for his little brother and wanted to help him so he sat down on his bed and thought for a very long time on how he could help him, then he had an idea! Finn unplugged the gaming system from his TV and unplugged the Tv from the wall and took the TV to Kurt's room and set it all up for him. He then woke up Kurt who was a very heavy sleeper, Finn had to dodge a few pillows but when Kurt stopped he smiled big and said 

"This is for you, I mean it came from my room but it will help you feel better maybe so you don't have to sleep all the time," Finn explained quickly before Kurt could be mad. Kurt looked from the TV to Finn with a confused look and realized what he was saying, he lept out of bed and hugged Finn really tight saying thank you over and over with a smile on his face.

~3 weeks later~

 

Kurt was in his room watching Spongebob SquarePants, that show was one of his guilty pleasures. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he really did love cartoons even though he was 18 years old and very mature for his age. It embarrassed him to even think about someone finding out even his boyfriend Sebastian so if he ever thought he heard someone coming he would change it to the Food Network to protect his image. That evening Kurt had invited Sebastian over for dinner with his family which Sebastian accepted because he loves spending time with Kurt. When Sebastian got to the Hummel-Hudson household he walked inside not seeing anyone but Carole who was preparing the food to be cooked before Kurt came down to cook it. 

"He's upstairs Sebastian!" Carole hollers from the kitchen.

"Thank you!" He shouts back as he takes off his shoes and runs up the stairs to see Kurt.

When he got to the room he knocked softly not expecting Kurt to be asleep with Rugrats on the TV. Sebastian smiled at his adorable boyfriends sleeping form and then walked over to Kurt's alarm clock and turned it up all the way then set it off scaring his boyfriend in the process. 

"What the HELL Sebastian?" Kurt said slamming the snooze button freezing when he turned towards the TV and sees that he left the cartoons on.

"Is there something you want to tell me, babe?"Sebastian said as he smirked.

"Finn must've come in here and watched cartoons while I was sleeping" Kurt stammered

"Yeah right babe I know you were watching cartoons and you fell asleep."

Kurt blushed, "Okay fine I was laugh it up."

Sebastian just shook his head and got in bed with Kurt and snuggled him. A few minutes later Carole walks in to see the boys both asleep with cartoons on, she took a picture and then left.


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian hates Christmas...but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting like I said I would stuff in my life has not been fun I am also sorry that this chapter is so short and all over the place. I also have no clue why I wrote a Christmas chapter...

Sebastian hates Christmas except for when he sees Kurt decorating the house with Christmas decorations while he sings Christmas songs. It makes him smile because it is like his boyfriend has no care in the world. Sebastian isn't sure why he hates Christmas but it makes him sad maybe because his mom died 3 years ago on December 25th from a heart attack. It ruined Christmas for him, but seeing Kurt being so happy helps him through the pain.


	4. Undies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was sick and then college started. I got a dog and engaged then my fiance left for the army and now he is getting medically discharged and stuff life has been crazy yall and I am so sorry

Kurt was tired. He spent all night at vouge after a full day of classes and working out, he just wanted to take a shower and relax in his underwear with his boyfriend. He got to the subway and the thirty-minute ride was spent trying to not get robbed by an obvious drug addict or touched by the weirdo who could have sat literally anywhere else on the train. He finally got home and Sebastian was nowhere to be seen and it left Kurt disappointed. He sighed and went to his dresser and grabbed some booty shorts to lounge in after his shower after realizing the stupid meerkat didn't do laundry like he said he would. Guessing he would be a while at the laundry mat Kurt got in the shower and washed himself clean of the day's blood sweat and tears. twenty minutes later he got out and dried himself and put on his booty shorts not realizing how tight they actually were around his butt. He then went to the kitchen to start making dinner, he bent over to grab a pot and heard a loud crash, he spun around realizing his dumb boyfriend was home and had gotten distracted by Kurt's cute butt and tripped over his own two feet. Kurt walked over and helped him up smirking as he bent over again purposefully sticking his butt out more grinning as he grabbed some of his underwear and walked away smirking as he swayed his hips seductively.


	5. WOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy stuff sorta  
> and creepy blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically second time writing sexy stuff but the first time was like literally 2 mins ago. I try though

Sebastian and Kurt were making out and it was getting hot and heavy very quickly. Kurt was on top of Bas when Bas whined  
" Touch me please Kurt im begging"  
Kurt grinned as he slid his hand down Sebastians stomach and into his waist band grabbing his dick slowly starting to move his hand when there was a 

TINK  
...  
TINK  
...  
TINK

coming from the window. Seb groaned and got out from underneath Kurt and went to the window where the blinds and curtains are closed. Bas quickly opened them to see a grinning Blaine leaning on the window causing Sebastian to jump back and then quickly closing the blinds and curtains again. He then walked back to the bed and with wide eyes looked at Kurt who was laughing and then after a few seconds he started laughing too. Then after a good laugh they cuddled against each other knowing the moment was gone but still wanting to touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is a drabble I guess but this is the first story I wrote over 200 words so that's cool.
> 
> REMEMBER TO LEAVE PROPMTS! I will try to upload everyday bare with me if I don't though I am a college student:)


End file.
